


Stay the night

by Evil_Keshi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pining Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Keshi/pseuds/Evil_Keshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn't mean to sleep together. Steve only wanted to bring his friend home, to show the Winter Soldier that Bucky still lived somewhere in there, that he could... be who he wanted. But it happened, somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay the night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, hope you all spent a nice Christmas yesterday ! Here I am with a short story inspired by the song _Tes yeux noirs_ (Your black eyes) from the French (best) band Indochine. You may listen to it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1LuLnS1ffbk) if you want to. I hope you'll like it !

  


Pants, moans, groans. Muffled against hungry lips, echoing in still air, sinking in unmarred flesh. Blue eyes meet dark pupils, clear sky against black chasms where once shone the vivid fire of life, and long fingers dig into shoulders, broad and muscular, flesh and scarred metal.

Bodies dance together, slow and deep, fast and rough, until a long sigh of pleasure resounds, leaving the kiss-swollen mouth of a blond man who collapses on linen sheets, soft caress against his flushed skin. He raises his hips, offers himself to the erratic thrusts of his partner, whispering gentle words until he, too, finds completion.

Bodies still tangled, they stay silent and only listen to each other's heartbeat, until metal gleams, catching the pale light of moonbeams as the man shoves long strands of hair behind his ear and slowly gets out of bed, followed by the creaky protests of the mattress.

"Bucky... Don't leave." the blond whispers, loud enough to be heard yet incredibly quiet, afraid of rejection.

Black eyes turn to him, squint, and then they're gone. The only evidence of the man's presence is an open window, crumpled sheets and Steve's breaking heart.

  


  


They didn't mean to sleep together. Steve only wanted to bring his friend home, to show the Winter Soldier that Bucky still lived somewhere in there, that he could... be who he wanted. But it happened, somehow. Steve can't explain how, he only remembers dark eyes, a temptation, pleasure, an open window. And again, and again, every night.

Bucky never stays, never dares to. Fear of what the Winter Soldier might do in the deepest of the night, fear of hurting Steve, fear of hurting. Fear of feeling.

  


  


Sprawled across the bed, Bucky looks like everything Steve ever dreamed of. His right hand grabs onto the blond male's waist, tightens as Steve rides him, and his metal hand gingerly rests on the small of his back, gentle guide of his partner's movements but never pushing, never more than an evanescing presence.

Bucky is never loud in bed but every single one of his breathy sighs and moans sounds like thunder to Steve's ears as he rolls his hips, welcomes his lover inside him and watches the man under him come apart.

Brows crunching up, head thrown back, exposing the throat that Steve wants to bite gently and mark as his - but no, no, Bucky doesn't belong to anyone, neither Hydra, nor Steve - long hair spread on the pillows and thighs quivering under him, Bucky looks incredible as ecstasy fills his black eyes.

The forbidden fruit. Steve gave in to temptation long ago, when he was barely old enough to understand love, a seven-year-old making a new friend and just _knowing_ that this would be special. But he wants even more, so much more than what he has right now, which he shouldn't even have in the first place.

Bucky rolls out of bed but Steve catches his wrist, holds him back for a second. Like every night, dark eyes look into his but he can't see anything in them - he used to read Bucky like an open book, where did their easy intimacy go ?

It died in the snow some seventy years ago.

"Don't leave again." Steve pleads.

Metal slips through his fingers and through the window.

  


  


Steve wonders sometimes, where Bucky goes when he leaves in the middle of the night. He wants to be sure that his friend has a safe place to come back to, that he can rest and sleep... He wishes Bucky would stay with him at night and wrap his strong arms (both of them, yes) around him, to keep him close.

But every night is the same, sharp pleasure and a new blow to Steve's heart when Bucky goes away, in the streets, to nowhere.

  


  


Bucky's skin feels warm under his palms. Steve's rosy lips reverently caress his shoulder blades before his mouth starts placing soft, open-mouthed kisses along his spine, while his hands roam all over the smooth expanse of skin, gently tickling his ribs, following the curve of his back.

The man shifts under him, squirming under Steve's ministrations until he manages to roll them around, towering over the blond male with a smirk - and Steve's heart jumps and beats fast against his ribcage because this, this smile... It sends him back to other times, to two bodies, one strong and one way smaller, pressing close together in bed to share warmth.

"Bucky..." he whispers, laying his palms flat against the other man's chest, feeling the same fast heartbeats as his under his hands.

"Shhhh..." Bucky hushes him, claiming his mouth in a languid kiss that quickly turns eager and heated.

Steve forgets everything he wanted to say as their tongues lick at each other. Teeth sink into his bottom lip, pulling and gently nipping, making shivers run down his spine when Bucky adds to the sensation by trailing his fingertips across his chest, catching on a nipple.

They never stop kissing, not when Bucky enters his body, not when Steve cries out, muffled whimper of his name against the soft lips, not even when Bucky's whole form tenses as he comes.

Bucky leaves soon after, black eyes shining with the reflection of Steve's unshed tears, leaving behind a rapidly cooling spot in bed next to the blond, and an even colder emptiness in his heart. The window is open and Bucky has vanished, once again.

  


  


Another night, deliciously painful for Steve who knows, even as he kisses Bucky and keeps him pressed against his chest as they rock together, that this is an ephemeral pleasure, a gift the both of them offer to each other. Bucky's dark eyes seem so bright, even in the shadow, and Steve does his best to remember them, engrave them deep in his memory, unaware that his lover is doing the exact same thing.

"Stay." the murmur leaves his lips even before Bucky stands up.

Hesitation. Fleeting but visible, yet the black eyes win.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't." Steve promises to an empty bedroom.

  


  


"Bucky, Bucky, Buck... "

A cry interrupts Steve's incoherent babbling. The blond man doesn't know for sure which one of them let it out but it doesn't matter, not when they reach their peak at the same time and crash on the bed together, chests heaving and fingers locked. Exhaustion weighs on Steve's every single muscle but he raises his hand all the same and lazily runs his fingers through the sweaty bangs of his lover to find his eyes.

Steve smiles when he catches sight of his content expression, but falters when Bucky shifts with the obvious intent to walk away, as always.

"Buck..."

It's a plea, a whimper, and Steve doesn't care that it sounds like he's begging.

"Don't go."

"Go to sleep, Steve." Bucky says with a kiss on his shoulder, soft and loving.

The blond complies. He doesn't want to watch his lover slip through the window and disappear into the darkness of the night. He has done so one too many times and all of them left him aching and cold; he's so tired of it. He sleeps.

  


  


When he wakes up the following morning, Steve blinks groggily and rubs at his eyes to chase the sleep that lingers in them, until he notices a source of warmth behind him, burning against his back, and two arms that have sneaked around his body to keep him pressed into someone's chest.

The window is closed.

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I'd love to hear your thoughts about this so feel free to drop a comment below ;)


End file.
